fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Monocle's Revenge
Season 2 episode 2 of Nightwing & Batgirl. "For countless times I tried to take over Thanagar,and for countless times the Hawkgirl has taken me down.There was nothing else I wanted more than,to just rule Thanagar.Shiera ditched our planet yet the Thanagarians' love for her remains the same.That's it,I'm full of her!I'm gonna end her,and Thanagar will be under my rule for good",Paran Dul said."You're interesting",Hath-Set said,after listening to her."Who are you?",Paran Dul asked in shock."I'm Hath-Set.I created Hawkgirl.However,she turned against me",he replied."Just like she did to us Thanagarians",Paran Dul said."The Justice League has brainwashed her,into believing that Earth is a better place",he said."What do want here anyway?",she asked."What we both want",he answered."Revenge?",she asked."Revenge",he answered."I'm not the only one in here.I brought some company",he added.Then,Monocle,Lion-Mane,and Copperhead came from behind Paran Dul."Master Paran Dul.It's an honor to meet you again",Monocle said,bowing down to her."We'll help you reclaim your throne",Copperhead added."Well,let's get it started",Paran Dul said,grinning."They're now all under my control",Hath-Set said to himself,with his back turned.The next day,Hawkgirl and Hawkman went to Nightwing and Batgirl's headquarters to tell that 3 different villains are wreaking havoc in Washington,D.C.The four heroes now went there and saw that the villains are Monocle,Copperhead,and Lion-Mane.They found them at the streets,where they saw Monocle capturing a criminal,while Copperhead and Lion-Mane are making robberies.They fought and took down their henchmen,but,the four heroes are taken down by Copperhead and Lion Mane.Now,the three villains escaped and rode the armored car,along with the money,and the two criminals.Later,Nightwing,Batgirl,Hawkman,and Hawkgirl woke up in the streets after becoming unconscious."No!They escaped.Along with those two criminals.We must save those criminals",Hawkgirl said."But they're criminals",Hawkman said."They're still our liabilities.We don't want anyone getting killed",Hawkgirl said."You have some gadgets in your car that we can use to find those guys,Nightwing?",Hawkman said."My GPS is still working",Nightwing responded."That will do",Hawkman said.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl rode the R-Mobile and Hawkgirl and Hawkman followed their lead.They led them to the abandoned laboratory.The Monocle,Lion-Mane,and Copperhead are at the second floor of the laboratory.The heroes opened the door of the lab and they were being kept busy by monocled henchmen,and lion and snake costumed henchmen.Nightwing and Batgirl fought the henchmen at the first floor.While Hawkman and Hawkgirl rode the elevator to the second floor.They saw the firing pin of the monocle ray about to be triggered by the Monocle to fire at the two criminals,when Hawkman flew at him and stopped him.Now,Hawkgirl told the two criminals to escape.They did and they went to the elevator.The henchmen saw the two criminals and they attacked them,but Nightwing and Batgirl saved the two.But,the two criminals could actually kick ass.Meanwhile at the second floor,Hawkman and Hawkgirl are having an epic fight with the three villains.Later,they finally defeated the three and brought them outside the hideout.The two criminals showed their gratitude to the heroes,before Nightwing tied them up,and Batgirl tied the three villains.Never mind about the henchmen.They're already all incapacitated.The Monocle swore to the two criminals,"I am so going to kick your butts in jail".The heroes laughed.Meanwhile in Paran Dul's ship,she spoke to Hath-Set."They failed to capture Hawkgirl.I guess now I should capture them by myself",she said."It's too early,my queen.Don't be alarmed.You've only lost a few pawns.There's still a lot of allies we have",Hath-Set said,as he opened a metal gate,containing a long array of supervillains.Paran Dul was shocked."While you still have pieces to summon,use your time to think ahead",Hath-Set advised her."That's all",Hath-Set said,as he disappeared."This one is now my decision to make",Paran Dul said. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Hawkman,Hawkgirl,criminals,Policemen Villains:Paran Dul,Hath-Set,Monocle,Lion-Mane,Copperhead Cameos:Matter-Master,Tigress,Fadeaway Man,Gordanians,Trogaar,Shadow-Thief,Blackfire,Gentleman Ghost,Golden Eagle